Profesor de Piano
by Gisella Chiba
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con un sexy profesor mientras las toca y las lleva al cielo? Serena tiene ese problema todas las tardes, hasta que un día el profesor de su hijo decide darle una sorpresa...Y ¿Que pasara con su marido?


****************Profesor de piano*******************

Una suave melodía inunda la casa, el piano está colocado en una esquina de la estancia frente a la sala y a lado de un pequeño estudio, allí siendo tocado con maestría y suavidad.

La dueña de casa está en la cocina con la puerta cerrada por lo que no puede ver qué pasa en la sala pero si escuchar al habilidoso instructor, aquella tonada la llena por completo dejándola completamente extasiada ¿Cuántas veces ya no habrá escuchado a ese hombre tocar? Cada tarde a la misma hora el profesor de su hijo llegaba puntual a casa –como el responsable y atento hombre que es- los saludaba a los dos habitantes del recinto y se llevaba al pequeño a la habitación, tocaba una melodía para inspirar y motivar al niño y luego con paciencia le explicaba como entonar una sencilla melodía, era una rutina, de lunes a viernes ese hombre enseñaba a su hijo. Cada día es una tortura para la rubia sabiendo que a tan solo veinte pasos está el hombre prohibido que puede hacerla correr con solo tocarla, y lo peor es que él no se lo pone fácil, puede ver la forma en que la mira cada tarde, como recorre con sus ojos su cuerpo deteniéndose en sus senos y más abajo, en la zona sur, traga saliva ruidosamente.

En la cocina y con las piernas temblorosas preparaba la cena, había visto tantas veces esas manos moviéndose con agilidad sobre el piano que de solo imaginarlas sobre su cuerpo la hacía hervir en lava ardiente, con sus labios entreabiertos soltaba de vez en cuando jadeos, su coño se humedecía cada tarde, dolía, le ardía demasiado allí y no podía remediar su picor. Tratando de despejar sus libidinosos pensamientos comenzó a preparar una ensalada, pero fue interrumpida por unas fuertes manos que la cogieron de la cintura, un gritito salió de sus labios, iba a voltear su cabeza cuando escucho la ronca voz del atractivo profesor.

-No te voltees –ordenó con firmeza, con su otra mano alejo los utensilios con los que había estado trabajando mientras su mano libre se colaba por debajo de la holgada blusa, ella soltó un suspiro y trato de apartarlo- Ni siquiera lo intentes guapa, sé que lo estás deseando.

-No aléjate, mi hijo está en la sala –a pesar de que quería mantenerlo apartado de ella, su cuerpo estaba en otra sintonía, se inclinó un poco hacia adelante haciendo que su redondeado culo se pegara a la entrepierna de él, jadeo cuando sintió su dura polla.

-Él esta entretenido, le eh dejado tarea –susurro en su oído y luego procedió a morder su lóbulo, mientras su mano apretaba con fuerza su seno derecho, la hizo girar levemente la cabeza para besar con ardor sus labios, apretujo un poco más su seno y su otra mano alzo la falda que llevaba metiéndola debajo de sus bragas, prácticamente las bajo de un solo tirón.

Sus largos dedos acarician sus labios entre abriéndolos, sonríe satisfecho al sentir lo humedad que sale de ese cálido interior, mete un dedo y el jadeo que iba a escaparse de los labios femeninos es ahogado por el beso, saca el dedo, esta empapado, mete dos, entra con tanta facilidad que desatiende sus senos para bajarse la bragueta, sabe que no va a durar mucho más, saca ambos dedos y se los lleva a la boca suelta un gruñido lleno de satisfacción y la acomoda mejor, ambos respiran con dificultad mientras gozan de esa experiencia, de la morbosa y bizarra experiencia de follar sabiendo que el infante está tocando una tonada infantil. Acomoda la falda, agarra su trasero y lo abre ligeramente, coloca su polla en la entrada vaginal y de una sola estocada entra, la ama de casa aprieta con fuerza un paño que estaba a su lado mientras el aprieta los dientes y comienza a moverse, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, el vaivén es rápido, rudo y crudo, saben que no tienen mucho tiempo, deben terminar pronto, la canción esta por acabarse, lo saben por qué la han escuchado cientos de veces.

El agarra con más fuerza sus nalgas y la penetra con más fuerza saliendo de su interior casi por completo, el roce, el olor y lo pervertido los tiene a los dos a mil, sus corazones laten frenéticamente y cuando ella comienza a contraer su vagina, él sabe que terminaran en unos minutos así que vuelve a insertar con mas ahínco su pene, dentro fuera, dentro fuera, la exquisita mujer mordió sus labios mientras se corría y el gruño todo lo bajo que pudo mientras derramaba su semilla en su interior.

Apenas pasaron unos minutos cuando pudiendo prestar atención escucharon como la canción llegaba a sus tonadas finales, él salió de golpe de su interior y se subió los boxers y el pantalón, viendo que la dueña de la casa temblaba presa del orgasmo se ocupó él mismo de colocar en su posición las bragas y bajar la falda. Ahora solo parecía que estaba un poco doblada y agitada.

-Eres un maldito –susurro- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Tu función en las tardes en esta casa es enseñar a mi hijo.

-No me hagas reír –sonrió engreído- Ese coñito mojado ya estaba así cuando entre, te lo estabas imaginando, ¿verdad?... Ser follada por el profesor de tu hijo.

-Cállate eres un…-fue cortada por la entrada abrupta de su pequeño retoño.

-¡Mami que vas a hacer de cenar, tengo hambre! –le sonrió cariñosamente el pequeño moreno.

-Mama va hacer hamburguesa y ensalada renacuajo –respondió el alto y atractivo hombre.

-¿En serio? –pregunto emocionado.

-Espera es miércoles no creo que sea una buena…-fue cortada de nuevo.

-Mama lo va a preparar porque le acabo de dar un regalito –la miro desafiantemente mientras sonreía con prepotencia, ella abrió la boca al ver la pequeña amenaza implícita.

-¡Viva! ¿Papi que le regalaste?

-¡Algo que tenemos los pianistas! Ahora volvamos a la sala a seguir practicando.

El hijo menor de la familia Chiba-Tsukino corrió emocionado hacia el piano de nuevo, mientras sus padres sonreían, Darien Chiba se volteó de nuevo a su amada esposa y le sonrió tranquilamente.

-Esta me la pagas Chiba –amenazo su mujer.

-¿Por qué Serena? ¿Que hice yo? Si al que acabas de dejar entrar en ti es al profesor de tu hijo –dijo mientras se alejaba yendo con su hijo.

-¿Y cuándo le enseñas matemáticas? A ese profesor también quiero probarlo.

El atractivo ojiazul le sonrió y le guiño un ojo mientras le respondía.

-Creo que a Rini le está yendo mal en esa materia, mañana le enseño.

-Lo estaré esperando….profesor.

Sin mas que decir, fue algo que surgió espero que les agrade.


End file.
